Le Théorème de la Normalité
by IACB
Summary: Ginny se lève chaque matin à onze heures, fait une crise existentielle jusqu'à treize heures puis entame sa journée à treize heures une. UA.


**Titre :** Le Théorème de la Normalité

 **Résumé :** Ginny se lève chaque matin à onze heures, fait une crise existentielle jusqu'à treize heures puis entame sa journée à treize heures une.

 **Genre :** Romance x Friendship / UA.

 **Rating :** T

 **Note : Ce texte était censé être un OS posté pour la Saint Valentin mais vous connaissez tous ici ma relation chaotique avec les deadlines. Et puis, à la surprise générale d'absolument personne, on est passé du simple format "one shot" au format "énième fanfiction à chapitres dans laquelle je me lance sans savoir exactement où je vais" car je ne m'épanouis qu'à un degré très élevé de masochisme. Au-delà de ça, ce texte est un texte que j'ai pris un rare plaisir à écrire (tout comme la majorité des histoires postées cette année, maintenant que j'y pense) et j'espère vraiment que ce sentiment positif transparaitra au cours de la lecture. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu ce chapitre en amont et dont les précieux conseils/remarques m'ont aiguillé au fil de sa rédaction : much love, pour paraphraser Afida Turner. A présent, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! xo.**

* * *

.

.

 _ **« I wanna feel you /**_ _ **I wanna feel something. »**_

No Harm — Smerz.

.

.

Dean parlait. De quoi ? Mystère.

Ginny le fixait comme on fixerait un vase, sa langue tentant de déloger distraitement un filament de laitue coincé entre deux de ses molaires. Elle n'était pas particulièrement fan des salades Caesar — enfin, si. Elle appréciait cette salade partout _sauf_ lorsqu'elle était servie chez Kane Food, les cuisiniers du restaurant se défoulant un peu trop sur le vinaigre balsamique à son goût. Mais Dean travaillait juste à l'angle donc c'était soit ça, soit une flopée de fast-foods douteux, et quitte à se lancer dans une énième dispute passive-agressive, Ginny préférait nettement mieux le faire dans un environnement n'empestant pas la friture.

Elle pouvait aussi prendre un croque-monsieur, remarque, mais ils avaient une fâcheuse tendance à en brûler les bords sans laisser suffisamment fondre le fromage à l'intérieur — allez savoir. De l'eau ; voilà ce qu'elle aurait dû commander. Un grand verre d'eau froide, voire glacée, et tant pis s'il faisait moins seize degrés dehors. _You Only Live Once_ , comme l'écrivait Shakespeare. Mais même une gorgée de Perrier était hors-de-prix ici, à croire que le Pape venait par hélicoptère chaque matin pour en purifier les stocks, alors Ginny s'était contentée d'une petite salade Caesar à douze Livres — parfaitement logique — et avait proposé à Dean qu'ils partagent une même assiette, à l'image du parfait petit couple d'amoureux de la table d'en face. Mais Dean avait décliné d'un bref mouvement de tête avant de se redresser sur son siège et commencer, l'air grave :

« Ecoute, Ginny. »

Et depuis, il parlait. Et il parlait, et il parlait, et il parlait.

Ginny voulait se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Les voyelles, consonnes, plaintes et complaintes jaillissant par torrent de sa bouche ; ça avait l'air passionnant. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Mais dans sa tête, c'était un flot continu de : récupérer le manteau gris au pressing avant 19h, est-ce qu'il me reste encore quelques tomates dans le frigo, demi-finale de XFactor demain soir (et Klaus a intérêt à dégager), Fred devait me rappeler pour mon PC depuis hier soir et il ne l'a toujours pas fait ce menteur, on ne peut jamais compter sur lui c'est quand même dingue, il faudrait vraiment que j'aille me couper les cheveux un de ces quatre, et ce _foutu_ morceau de salade qui veut payer un loyer sous ma gencive, répondre au texto d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne commence à me harceler, ohlala on est jeudi aujourd'hui merde merde merde est-ce que j'ai bien descendu les poubelles en sortant, half of my heart is in Havana ooh nah nah.

« …et tu ne m'écoutes même pas. »

 _Ding !_ Ginny reconnecta aussitôt ses neurones à la prise 'planète Terre'.

« Si. » mentit-elle en clignant lentement des yeux.

Dean la toisa, blasé.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens à peine de dire, dans ce cas ? »

« Que tu me détestes. » opta Ginny, très peu sûre de se tromper.

Le masque d'agacement de Dean se craquela alors et il secoua la tête.

« Je ne te déteste pas, Gin', tu le sais bien. » soupira-t-il. « Je suis justement fou de toi. »

« Ouh, tu es fou de moi. » minauda Ginny en faisant papillonner ses longs cils vénitiens.

« Arrête. Je suis sérieux. »

« Et je suis sérieuse aussi. » affirma Ginny, mains croisées sur la table, front plissé. « Extrêmement sérieuse, Dean. »

« Arrête. » répéta-t-il, las.

Au tour de Ginny de soupirer puis s'adosser contre son fauteuil, son dernier effort pour dissiper la tension coulé à pic.

« Tu vois, c'est ça qui… c'est ça que je… c'est ce comportement qui me rend quelques fois malade. » recommençait-il déjà.

« Quel comportement ? » demanda d'une voix plate Ginny.

« Soit tu prends toujours tout à la légère, sur le ton de la rigolade, ou de la plaisanterie… »

« Ce qui veut dire exactement la même chose. » marmonna-t-elle.

« …soit tu es, je sais pas… absente. Lointaine. Inaccessible émotionnellement. » poursuivit son copain.

Quitte à lui donner raison, Ginny reporta son regard sur la vitre et regarda les passants progresser le long des trottoirs boueux de neige, la mâchoire bloquée.

« Je te sens rarement présente à cent-pour-cent, ici, avec moi. C'est comme si… c'est comme si j'étais toujours le seul à me plier en quatre, à prendre des initiatives, à proposer que l'on se voit et faire en sorte que notre relation continue à battre de l'aile. Je sais bien que nous ne sommes plus à la fac et que les choses sont donc un peu plus complexes qu'avant ; nos lieux de travail ont changé, nos expériences se diversifient, nos cercles d'amis s'élargissent , mais… je sais pas. Même avant tous ces changements, je te sentais là sans vraiment être là. » constata Dean. « Et j'ai de plus en plus l'impression de nous aimer pour deux. »

Ginny déglutit, avalant chaque mot de travers jusqu'à ce qu'une boule finisse par se former dans sa gorge. Il passa une longue minute, presqu'un quart de siècle de silence, avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver la force de prononcer un simple :

« Ok. »

« Gin'… »

« J'ai dit : _ok_. » répéta Ginny, les dents serrées. « J'ai compris. Je ferai des efforts. »

« S'il-te-plaît, ne le prends pas mal. Je voudrais juste que l'on puisse être honnête l'un envers l'autre quand les choses vont mal pour aller ensuite de l'avant. »

Ginny émit un début de rire sans joie. C'était toujours le même schéma : des kilomètres de reproches et puis ce fameux _'mais surtout ne le prends pas mal, hein'_. Que la foudre tombe sur elle en oblique si elle se permettait de critiquer ne serait-ce que sa façon de nouer sa cravate, en revanche. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration puis consulta sa montre.

« Tu vas être en retard. » lui annonça-t-elle.

« Ginny. » souffla encore son voisin.

« Je ne suis pas en colère, Dean. » articula la rousse. « Mais _toi_ , tu es à la bourre, donc dépêche-toi de retourner bosser avant qu'on ne te vire et que tu sois beaucoup trop pauvre pour commander une salade dans un restaurant seize étoiles comme celui-ci. »

Les lèvres de Dean s'étirèrent en un micro-sourire puis il se redressa et, après une légère seconde d'hésitation, se pencha au-dessus de la table pour lui offrir un baiser chaste.

« Je t'appelle ce soir, ok ? » murmura-t-il.

Ginny hocha la tête.

« Je t'aime. » ajouta-t-il.

Ginny hocha la tête encore.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Ginny appuya de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Tu vas être en retard. » répéta-t-elle.

.

.

« _J'ai de plus en plus l'impression de nous aimer pour deux._ » Hermione émergea d'une des larges rangées de son dressing-room, deux robes dans chaque main. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut même dire ? Ça ne veut absolument rien dire. Ça n'a aucun sens, linguistiquement parlant. On ne peut pas aimer une personne, un objet ou même un concept pour quelqu'un d'autre. _J'aime cette balançoire pour nous deux_. Ça n'a strictement aucun sens. _J'aime le communisme pour nous deux._ C'est absurde. »

« Va savoir. » grommela Ginny.

Elle était allongée de travers sur le grand lit king size de la suite conjugale, un avant-bras rabattu contre son visage, ses pieds dangereusement proches des six oreillers rangés en ligne symétrique — Hermione l'avait déjà crucifiée pour peu. Qu'elle se réjouisse que Ginny porte des chaussettes, cette fois-ci. D'un mouvement paresseux, la rousse tourna la tête pour observer du coin de l'oeil sa meilleure amie essayer virtuellement un habit après l'autre, plantée juste en face de son miroir en pied.

« La rouge. » décida-t-elle pour elle.

« Mmh, c'est ce que je me disais aussi. » acquiesça pensivement Hermione en plaçant l'habit contre elle. « Je l'ai achetée la semaine dernière. Elle me fait des fesses extraordinaires. »

« Eh ben c'est pas demain que Draco demandera le divorce. »

« Après mes prouesses d'hier soir ? Il n'a pas intérêt. » rétorqua la brune.

« Entre dans les détails et je me jette de cette fenêtre. » la prévint immédiatement Ginny, son index pointé vers la baie vitrée. « Tu viendras toi-même racler mon cadavre à la fourchette seize étages plus bas. »

« Attends ! » s'écria soudain Hermione.

Ginny se redressa partiellement, sourcils haussés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Avant de mourir défenestrée, accompagne-moi ce soir. » lui proposa Hermione en disparaissant de nouveau dans son temple vestimentaire, le cintre de sa robe crocheté tout en haut du miroir.

« Eurgh. » agonisa Ginny en se ré-affalant sur le matelas. « Où ça ? »

« A l'anniversaire d'une amie. Elle travaille juste en face de ma boite et elle est juste adorable, tu verrais, un véritable… ah mais tu la connais, d'ailleurs ! » réalisa-t-elle brusquement. « Luna Lovegood. »

« Aucune idée. »

« Mais si ! » insista son amie avant de ré-apparaitre dans la chambre, toujours en sous-vêtements. « Grande, blonde, toujours souriante, un peu déconnectée, style assez… atypique. »

« Toujours pas. »

« Elle est venue en tutu vert à mon mariage. » ajouta alors Hermione.

« ..oh. _Elle_. » se souvint immédiatement Ginny.

« Oui, elle. » confirma Hermione. « Ce sont ses vingt-quatre ans aujourd'hui. »

« Mmh. »

« Et tu porteras… ceci. »

L'instant d'après, Ginny se retrouva suffoquée par un tissu satiné.

« T'ai-je même dit oui ? » siffla-t-elle en ôtant l'habit de son visage.

La silhouette d'Hermione se matérialisa alors à l'envers au-dessus d'elle, sa bouche tordue en une parfaite moue de chien battu.

« S'il-te-plaît. » plaida la brune avant de prendre le visage de Ginny en sandwich entre ses pouce et index pour presser ses petites joues pleines. « S'iiiil-te-plaît, Ginny. Gin-Gin. Gin Tonic. G.I. Joe. »

« 'atiguée. » articula Ginny tant bien que mal. Elle secoua la tête, libérant ainsi sa pauvre mâchoire torturée. « Tu ne peux pas demander à ton esclave maritalement attitré de t'escorter ? »

La rapidité avec laquelle le regard suppliant d'Hermione se transforma en une oeillade sanguinaire fut extrêmement comique.

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. » tonna-t-elle. « Et puis il travaille tard, ce soir. Lui et son équipe légale doivent finaliser un dossier avant minuit. »

« Quel trimeur. Quel bosseur. Quelle _homme_. » déclama Ginny, ses bras théâtralement levés au ciel.

« Viens avec moi. » lui ordonna cette fois-ci Hermione en attrapant son poignet en plein vol.

Ginny soupira, les yeux mi-clos.

« Je ne la connais même pas. » protesta-t-elle.

« Qui, Luna ? Mais si. Je viens de te dire que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrées. »

« Mais s'est-on même parlées ? Non. »

« Peu importe, ce sera justement l'occasion. » relativisa Hermione. « Elle adore découvrir de nouvelles personnes, de toutes les façons. »

« Je ne suis même pas invitée. » ajouta Ginny.

« Je la préviendrai par message que tu seras avec moi. » régla sa voisine. « Et puis elle te connaît déjà. Je parle de toi sans arrêt. »

« Pas des mauvaises choses, j'espère. » paniqua instantanément Ginny.

« _Que_ des mauvaises choses. » répliqua Hermione, rictus aux lèvres, avant de prendre son second poignet en otage. « Allez, viens. »

Ginny rouvrit les yeux pour fixer le plafond, à court de prétextes.

« Il faut d'abord que j'aille courir. » décréta-t-elle.

« Evidemment. » marmonna Hermione en roulant des yeux pour ensuite disparaitre de son champs de vision.

« Juste pour vingt minutes. » lui assura son amie avant de rouler sur le côté et lancer en direction du dressing room où venait de s'éclipser son amie : « Je t'enverrai un texto juste après ! Promis. »

Courir était pour Ginny un élément aussi vital que se nourrir ou respirer. Il fallait qu'elle fasse son jogging au moins une fois dans la journée : soit le matin pour bien se réveiller, soit l'après-midi lorsqu'il faisait beau, soit le soir pour se débarrasser de toutes les tensions accumulées. Depuis l'enfance, son corps était habitué à un exercice musculaire régulier et nécessitait sa dose quotidienne d'adrénaline pour bien fonctionner.

C'est pourquoi, à peine Ginny troqua-t-elle les deux-cent mètres carré à écho d'Hermione contre son deux pièces étroit, qu'elle s'était déjà changée dans sa tenue de sport, bouteille d'eau minérale à la main, écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles. Vingt minutes de jogging se transformèrent en trente-cinq, puis en quarante, puis en quarante-cinq minutes. Peut-être cinquante ? Elle rentra chez elle essoufflée, se noya sous le jet d'eau brûlant de sa douche, réchauffa une portion de lasagnes made-in-Molly-Weasley puis se jeta sans cérémonie sur son lit avec la ferme intention de se réveiller dans dix minutes.

Dix toutes petites minutes.

Promis.

.

.

« Quelle est ton excuse ? »

Ginny étouffa un bâillement puis frotta sa paupière du talon de la main. La lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux de la cuisine n'était que le rayon bleuté de l'aube mais ses yeux engourdis de sommeil restaient malgré tout mi-clos, hypersensibles.

« Hum. » tenta-t-elle de réfléchir. « Les Illuminatis. »

« Les— _quoi ?_ Ginny. » s'indigna Hermione depuis le haut-parleur de son portable.

« Ils ont… débarqué dans ma chambre hier soir, comme ça, _boum_. Trou dans le plafond. Et puis j'ai senti une grande lumière blanche me happer. » narra Ginny, voix rauque et cheveux ébouriffés.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es endormie. » devina instantanément Hermione.

« Je ne te le dis pas, alors. » opta-t-elle, habile.

Ses pieds étaient sur auto-pilote, la guidant d'une armoire à l'autre à travers la pièce tandis que ses mains attrapaient les composantes de son petit-déjeuner d'une gestuelle robotique.

« Incroyable. Tu as dit que tu allais m'appeler juste après ton jogging ! »

« Et j'allais le faire ! Je te promets que j'allais le faire. » se défendit Ginny. « Mais… les Illuminatis. Ils étaient là. »

« Tant pis pour toi, écoute. Tu as juste raté la soirée du siècle. »

« A ce point ? »

« Non. » répondit Hermione et la rousse eut son premier rire du matin. « Mais c'était sympa. C'était même très sympa… »

Son amie se lança alors dans un récit détaillé de la veille, coups de klaxons et instructions de GPS en arrière-fond, et Ginny tenta réellement de l'écouter de bout en bout mais plus le café réveillait ses zones cérébrales, plus elle commençait à penser : il _faut_ que je récupère ce fichu manteau au pressing bon sang, ils vont finir par en faire don à la Croix-Rouge à ce rythme, qu'est-ce que je mange ce soir mmh, as-tu _très_ honnêtement besoin d'une nouvelle tablette graphique Ginny, peut-être des pâtes carbonara ou bien des sushis tiens, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé, ou _alors_ je vends ma tablette graphique actuelle pour en racheter une autre plus performante que je paierai en mensualités — a-ha, génie ! Suis-je à découvert ?

« Mais concernant Dean. » fut la phrase qui la sortit net de ses pensées et elle poussa un gémissement las qu'Hermione enjamba pour continuer : « J'y repensais hier soir juste avant de dormir et du temps où ton frère et moi sortions ensemble… »

« Une sombre époque. » grimaça Ginny.

« _Très_ sombre. » acquiesça Hermione. « Mais du temps où Ron et moi étions en couple, nous ne pouvions jamais être très longtemps sur la même longueur d'ondes. Lui me reprochait de ne pas le considérer comme 'suffisant' pour moi et de ne jamais être satisfaite du partenaire qu'il était, peu importaient l'étendue des efforts qu'il fournissait pour atteindre mes standards. Et moi je lui reprochais d'être constamment à côté de la plaque, de compliquer les choses lorsqu'elles étaient simples, de ne pas vouloir sortir de son mode de pensées unique pour accepter d'autres perspectives. Et nous nous aimions véritablement, ce n'était pas ça le problème, mais nous ne nous correspondions pas assez pour que cet amour soit compatible. »

Ginny, qui mâchait déjà de plus en plus lentement sa tartine, stoppa toute mastication aussi sec.

« Traduction. » exigea-t-elle.

« Ce que j'essaie de dire… » reprit Hermione en prenant cette fois-ci des pincettes d'argent.

« Tu veux que je rompe. » termina pour elle Ginny.

« Non ! » s'exclama aussitôt son amie.

« Tu veux que je rompe avec Dean. » répéta à nouveau Ginny parce que, wow, _incroyable_.

Dire qu'il n'était que sept heures quarante-trois du matin.

« Je ne veux pas que tu rompes avec lui, Ginny. Je veux simplement que tu te sentes enfin épanouie dans une relation où ton partenaire ne te sermonnera pas tous les deux jours sur ta façon d'inspirer de l'o2 et d'expirer du Co2. »

« Il ne le fait pas tous les deux jours… » argumenta la rousse en mordillant l'ongle de son pouce.

« Tous les trois jours, alors ? » répliqua Hermione. « Ça ne change absolument rien à l'état des choses. »

« Oui mais c'est souvent moi qui ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts. Donc bon. » justifia Ginny avec un faible haussement d'épaules.

« C'est toi qui ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts ou bien c'est lui qui n'a toujours pas complètement intégré ta manière d'être ? Parce qu'il y a quand même une certaine nuance. Je veux dire, même Draco pense que… »

« Oh mon Dieu. Ne me dis pas que tu as discuté de ça avec Prada dans votre lit conjugal. » grogna Ginny, main sur la figure.

« Bien sûr que j'en ai discuté avec lui, il me fallait un avis extérieur. Et arrête de l'appeler comme ça. » siffla Hermione.

« Givenchy. »

« Ah, il en a racheté quelques parts la semaine dernière, d'ailleurs. Tu le savais ? »

« Non, mais la graphiste à découvert que je suis est extrêmement ravie de l'apprendre. » railla Ginny.

« Tu es à découvert, Gin' ? » s'enquit Hermione, aussitôt soucieuse.

« Quand ne le suis-je pas ? Posons les vraies questions sur ce plateau. » Elle termina son fond de café et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier encombré. « Bon. Il est temps pour moi d'aller me tuer à la tâche. »

Elle débarrassa son coin de table, nettoya les miettes, essuya la surface carrelée puis fronça des sourcils, s'étonnant du silence soudain.

« Hermione ? » appela-t-elle.

« Mmh ? » répondit distraitement la concernée, six secondes en retard.

« Toujours vivante ? »

« Mmh. » réitéra-t-elle.

Ginny cligna des yeux. Derrière la fenêtre, le soleil entamait sa lente amorcée vers son zénith.

« Je disais donc qu'il fallait que j'y aille. »

« Ok ! » répondit cette fois-ci rapidement Hermione.

L'instant d'après, le téléphone de Ginny tressautait deux fois sur la table sur un petit son de carillon. La rousse l'attrapa d'un mouvement agile et manqua de vaciller en consultant son écran. ' _Pay Pal : Vous avez reçu 550 de la part de Hermione Granger-Malfoy'_.

« Mais tu es complètement cinglée. » s'étrangla-t-elle, tout bonnement stupéfaite. « Cinq-cent cinquante balles ? Mon Dieu, Hermione. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'explique à Molly si on te retrouve morte de famine dans ton appartement ? Je ne voudrais pas non seulement avoir ta mort sur la conscience mais aussi un procès sur le dos pour négligence. »

« Tu es folle. Mon Dieu. » répéta Ginny. « Complètement folle. »

« Non, je suis juste— _et les clignotants, c'est pour les caniches ?_ Bon sang mais c'est à se demander si certains ne corrompent pas leur moniteur de conduite pour l'avoir, ce fichu permis. »

« J'ai déjà six milliards d'idées pour gaspiller cet argent autrement qu'en produits comestibles. Sache-le. »

« Ginny, pour l'amour du ciel : nourris-toi. »

« Trop tard. J'ai déjà acheté un râteau en cristaux Swarovski. »

Lorsqu'Hermione raccrocha, Ginny remplaça son nom dans ses contacts par _'Sugar Daddy'_ puis lui envoya tous les coeurs existants sur sa barre d'emojis pour retranscrire ce que l'handicapée sentimentale qu'elle était ne parviendrait jamais à vocaliser. Son pouce navigua ensuite dans les airs, hésita un petit instant puis appuya sur sa conversation avec Dean, un peu plus en bas. Et… effectivement. C'était Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, en pavés, en lettres capitales, en messages vocaux, en smileys, et puis Ginny qui répondait une fois sur deux, variant entre simples phrases et monosyllabes, laissant le silence combler le reste. La petite boule de culpabilité dans son estomac manqua d'exploser.

 _Heyyy, soirée sushis TV chez moi ce soir ?_ , tapa-t-elle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle se lut, se relut, voulut ajouter quelque chose mais peina à trouver exactement quoi. Alors elle ajouta un coeur rose. Puis un coeur rouge. Puis un coeur noir.

Message envoyé.

.

.

Fut un temps, peut-être en Cinquième, peut-être dans une autre vie, Ginny avait été follement amoureuse de Harry Potter, meilleur ami officiel de Ronald Weasley — et maintenant, ils en reparlent tous autour d'une pinte et en rigolent mais au moment de reprendre une gorgée, elle surprend le regard à la dérobée de Harry, la petite pointe de regret brillant à l'intérieur, puis elle distingue une veine nerveuse se dessiner sur le front de son frère, et elle boit alors une très longue gorgée en se disant : _ohlala_ — car il était grand, beau, gentil, mystérieux et elle était cette toute petite collégienne incapable de s'exprimer sans rougir et déclarer ses sentiments sans bafouiller, très loin de la graphiste-illustratrice de vingt-deux ans à la langue bien pendue d'aujourd'hui, alors elle avait tout simplement décidé d'arrêter de parler. Comme ça. Pourquoi faire compliqué ?

Chacun avait tenté sur elle sa propre méthode de guérison : Fred et George s'étaient ligués pour la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle en pleure de rire, Ron, toujours très délicat, l'avait littéralement secoué par les épaules en criant _'mais parle, bon sang !'_ , Percy, toujours très égocentrique, avait cru qu'elle faisait voeu de silence pour ne pas rapporter qu'elle l'avait vu échanger de la salive avec Penelope Deauclair dans le garage, Bill lui avait fait faire seize techniques différentes de yoga pour libérer son chakra vocal, Charlie avait écrit _'Qu'est-ce que tu gardes pour toi, petite soeur ?'_ dans une carte postale de Bulgarie, son père avait archivé ce comportement dans le dossier 'C'est La Crise d'Adolescence' et sa mère l'avait conduite de force chez un psy, grillant trois feux rouges.

Et cette psy, Dieu la bénisse, avait interprété son mutisme comme le résultat logique d'être la seule femelle au beau milieu d'une fratrie mâle dopée à la testostérone et d'être influencée par leur fonctionnement car les filles vomissent leurs émotions mais les garçons les avalent, c'est bien connu, et c'est ce que tu fais, Ginny, tu vois ? Tu les avales, tu les réprimes, tu les étouffes et tu t'ôtes toi-même le droit de t'exprimer librement. Si, par exemple, là, maintenant, je te demandais de me dire ce que tu voulais, juste _une_ seule chose, est-ce que tu serais en mesure de me répondre ?

« Un verre d'eau, s'il-vous-plaît. » avait été parfaitement en mesure de répondre Ginny, brisant ainsi un parfait silence de huit semaines. « J'ai soif. »

.

.

Ok mais pourquoi se remémorait-elle tout ceci, déjà ? Aucune idée.

« Ginny ! Hey. »

…ah oui : pour ça.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Ginny en ôtant l'un de ses écouteurs, le souffle court — elle avait été sur le point d'entamer son dernier tour de parc mais ce serait apparemment pour une prochaine fois. « Ça fait un bail, comment tu vas ? »

« Très bien, très bien. » répondit Harry, tout sourire, une main glissée dans sa poche de jean. « Tu prépares toujours aussi activement les J.O., d'après ce que je constate. »

« Toujours. » acquiesça Ginny en rigolant. « La médaille d'or d'Angleterre ne se décrochera pas toute seule. »

« Eh non. » renchérit Harry.

« Eeeeh non. » appuya gravement Ginny.

« Je n'ai sincèrement jamais su comment tu faisais. Tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de l'exercice physique pourrait me donner de l'urticaire. Et puis arrêter le chocolat ? Inconcevable. »

« C'est une crise cardiaque sexy qui t'attendra le jour de tes quarante-cinq ans. » lui prédit Ginny, grand sourire Colgate aux lèvres. « Donc il n'est vraiment pas trop tard pour ajouter mon nom au criterium sur la marge de ton testament. »

« Ha ! » s'exclama le brun avec un rire décontenancé. « J'avais oublié que tu étais aussi… »

Et on ne sut jamais ce qu'Harry avait oublié à son sujet car, la seconde suivante, une troisième personne se matérialisait à sa gauche.

« Pansy, enchantée. » se présenta-t-elle, sourire rubis aux lèvres.

Et face à cette toute nouvelle créature venue tout droit de Neptune, Ginny eut soudain pleinement conscience de sa tenue de sport collante, de ses cheveux humides, de sa peau rouge, transpirante. De sa petitesse. Car tout dans la posture de cette Pansy semblait crier à la royauté, de ses extraordinaires talons hauts à sa frange millimétrée en passant par son trench-coat cintré à la taille et ses yeux d'un vert foudroyant.

Wow.

« Je… Ginny. Enchantée. » bégaya-t-elle piteusement.

« Oh. La fameuse Ginny. » releva Pansy, un sourcil haussé.

« Tu… vous… je… »

« Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Harry, qui semblait avoir été physiquement mis sur pause depuis l'entrée en scène de Pansy, se gratta alors la nuque, visiblement embarrassé.

« Oui, enfin, beaucoup parlé… » protesta-t-il.

« Ah si. _Beaucoup_ parlé. » insista Pansy avec un sourire extrêmement froid. « C'est bon de mettre enfin un visage sur un nom. »

 _Pour mieux pouvoir le fusiller ?_ , manqua de demander Ginny avant de se raviser pour sa propre survie. Elle recula lentement d'un pas.

« Ok ! Je, hum… » commença-t-elle en désignant la sortie du parc.

« Oui ! » répondit alors Harry. « On se, euh… »

« …voilà ! » compléta Ginny.

« A bientôt, Ginny. » la salua posément Pansy, sa tête penchée de côté, un bras crocheté solidement autour de celui d'Harry.

Message reçu. La rousse ne fut capable que d'un hochement de tête hâtif avant de marcher — trotter, _courir_ — vers le portail.

.

.

Dean débarqua chez elle à vingt-et-une heure pile et Ginny l'embrassa fiévreusement contre la porte pendant trois longues minutes, montre en main, mains dans les cheveux. C'était la toute première étape de son plan d'action _'Comment ne plus être la pire copine au monde'_.

« Wah. » réagit Dean, un sourire spectaculaire aux lèvres. « C'est… wow. Je… En quel honneur ? »

Ginny haussa des épaules puis déposa un bref baiser sur sa joue piquante.

« Aucun. » répondit-elle. « Je suis juste très contente de te voir. »

« …oh. » dit-il tout doucement. « Oh. » répéta-t-il et le temps d'une poignée de seconde, il ressemblait au Dean des premiers jours, celui qui n'était que regards à la dérobée et sourires si timides que Ginny n'avait voulu faire de lui qu'une seule bouchée compacte. « Moi aussi, je suis très content de te voir. Toujours. »

Ginny lui pinça (gentiment) l'arête du nez puis recula d'un pas, assimilant pour la toute première fois l'armée de sacs qui encombraient ses mains.

« Et que sont donc toutes ces petites étrennes ? » chantonna-t-elle.

« Ah ! » s'exclama Dean en sortant de sa transe amoureuse pour se recentrer sur les vraies choses. « Boeuf yakitori. California rolls. Tempuras crevettes. Sushis classiques. Raviolis au poulet. Makis au thon. Makis au concombre. Sushis saumon-avocat. Temakis ikuras. Rolls à la menthe. Perles coco. Salade de chou. Salade d'algues. Soupe miso. »

Ginny cligna très lentement des yeux, assommée.

« J'appelle cela une tentative de meurtre avec préméditation envers mon pauvre taux de cholestérol. »

« Tu as dit soirée sushis, Gin'. » lui rappela Dean comme si cela expliquait parfaitement son orgie gustative. « Et puis je ne savais pas ce qui te plaisait exactement donc je me suis dit qu'en prenant un peu de tout, je serais sûr de taper dans le mille au moins une fois. »

« Ou dix. » acquiesça Ginny, l'eau à la bouche. « Voire mille. »

« Bingo. » exulta Dean en levant ses sacs en l'air.

Ils passèrent le quart d'heure suivant à préparer l'autel sur lequel seraient sacrifiés leurs estomacs, sortant les assiettes, disposant les couverts, posant les verres, puis la carafe d'eau, puis quelques unes des bières solitaires du frigo de Ginny et à l'instant où elle se redressa, Dean la captura contre l'évier pour lui voler un long baiser qui les fit glousser tels deux adolescents.

Et c'était… simple. Comme avant. Elle courait vers le salon pour prendre la meilleure place sur le fauteuil et il la cueillait à la dernière minute par les hanches pour la lui voler, l'installant ensuite sur ses genoux. Il mordait dans une brochette et elle lui piquait le reste. Elle attrapait un maki au hasard et il l'embrassait furtivement juste avant qu'elle ne le morde. Ils levaient leurs bières à la santé d'un des candidats chantant à la télévision dans un même mouvement alcoolisé. C'était simple et c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

De petits moments de complicité familière comme ceux-ci la convainquaient que _oui_ , ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Ils la persuadaient que les passages à vide n'étaient que temporaires et qu'Hermione, toute pleine de bonnes intentions qu'elle était, avait tord sur toute la ligne. Sans être un iceberg, Ginny n'était pas une personne particulièrement démonstrative ou possessive. Son degré d'affection se lisait le plus souvent entre les lignes, dans son regard, dans son langage corporel, dans ses gentilles petites piques ou sa façon de revenir ponctuellement vers une personne en particulier, tôt ou tard, comme un effet boomerang.

Elle revenait toujours. Il fallait simplement lui laisser le temps de repartir.

.

.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir subi… » Ginny releva son t-shirt et frotta sa paume contre son ventre arrondi. « …une insémination artificielle culinaire. Un fétus de california roll emménage actuellement dans mon utérus. »

Affalé à côté d'elle sur le sofa, Dean émit un petit rire puis posa sa main sur son propre ventre.

« Est-ce qu'un homme peut-être enceint ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix toute aussi lente.

« En 2018, oui. »

« J'espère donc avoir des jumeaux. »

« J'en serai la marraine. »

« Quoi ? » réagit Dean en relevant partiellement la tête. « Tu seras leur mère. »

« Pitié. » grimaça aussitôt Ginny. « J'ai suffisamment vu ma mère se plier en seize afin d'élever une colonie de Weasley décents pour en être vaccinée un bon bout de temps. »

Elle tapota son ventre à nouveau et sentit le regard de Dean la dévisager silencieusement.

« …tu ne veux pas du tout d'enfants ? »

« Si ? Eventuellement. » répondit Ginny avec un haussement d'épaules. « Quand je me sentirai prête à abandonner toutes notions de liberté pour investir dans un monospace. »

Récoltant de Dean un rire plus faible que celui escompté, Ginny roula alors vers lui pour s'agripper à ses côtés tel un koala, lui arrachant cette fois-ci un réel fou rire. Il tomba ensuite sur eux un progressif silence nocturne, confortable, et, les doigts de Dean traçant de petits motifs contre sa peau, la rousse sentit ses paupières se baisser lentement, lentement…

« Tu es fatiguée ? » murmura Dean.

« Morte. » répondit-elle du bout des lèvres.

« Oh. Dommage. »

Ginny entrouvrit un oeil.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mmh ? Pour rien. » se rétracta Dean avec un rictus audible.

La seconde suivante, Ginny le surplombait, ses bras maintenus en appui de part et d'autre de sa silhouette allongée.

« Tu voulais qu'on joue au Monopoly, c'est ça ? » ricana-t-elle. « Excellent programme. »

« Tu chauffes… » lui indiqua Dean tandis que ses mains glissaient le long de ses hanches.

« Ou bien voulais-tu regarder Nature Découverte jusqu'à l'aube ? » essaya une seconde fois Ginny.

« Tu brûles. »

Lorsque leurs figures se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, leur rire fut noyé entre leurs lèvres scellées. Et ça aussi, c'était comme avant. Dean la faisant basculer sous lui mais la déposant avec douceur contre le matelas. Les bras de Ginny trouvant leur place naturelle derrière sa nuque, doigts scellés. Dean l'embrassant avec de plus en plus d'insistance et elle, cédant du terrain au fur et à mesure. Un vêtement ôté d'une main, un second habit de l'autre. C'était une partition connue et maitrisée.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Dean crocheta hâtivement son index à son élastique de culotte, tirant le tissu satiné vers le bas, son bas-ventre sentit voleter l'habituelle petite colonie de papillons mais son esprit tomba quant à lui dans une boucle infernale composée de : Klaus est toujours dans la compétition et si _ça_ ce n'est pas la preuve ultime que ce fichu télé-crochet est truqué, est-ce qu'il me reste ne serait-ce qu'une seule bière dans le frigo, il fallait peut-être que je lance une machine pour ce soir, comment dessiner une princesse elfe, et sinon je me coupe les cheveux _quand_ , passer poster mes deux lettres recommandées demain, est-ce que je prends—

« C'est… c'est bon ? Tu as..? »

Ginny cligna des yeux. Se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la figure essoufflée de Dean, son expression concentrée et son front légèrement humide.

« Est-ce que… » demanda-t-il encore, la respiration courte. « Est-ce que c'est bon ? »

 _Non_ , faillit répondre spontanément Ginny.

« Presque. » se rattrapa-t-elle avant de se cambrer légèrement, chercher un bon angle et — _ah_. Juste ici. « Presque. » répéta-t-elle en s'agrippant cette fois-ci à son épaule.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la sensation seule. C'était très mécanique, lorsqu'on y repensait. Entrée, sortie, entrée, sortie, puis feu d'artifice final et Morphée se chargeait du reste. Mais l'être humain était une créature routinière, après tout, alors Ginny s'accrocha à Dean, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper des soupirs de plus en plus audibles et rapprochés.

« Est-ce que tu… veux… de l'aide ? » intervint-il encore.

Entre deux gémissements, la rousse ne put retenir un rire.

« Tu m'aides déjà _bien_ assez. » lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Oui mais… tu… je… est-ce… »

Ginny attrapa son visage pour écraser sa bouche contre la sienne et avaler le reste de ses propos incohérents. Ils s'embrassèrent une minute toute entière jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles saccadés prennent la relève et la jeune fille arqua son dos d'un cran de plus, juste assez, juste—

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'étrangle ? »

Ginny écarquilla brutalement des yeux.

« Quoi ? ! »

« Quoi ? » sursauta Dean, tout aussi confus.

« Est-ce que… _m'étrangler_ ? » suffoqua la rousse.

« Je… oui ? Non ? » paniqua Dean. « C'est… je croyais que… je pensais que c'était quelque chose qui… quelque chose que tu… argh. Oublie. »

« Mais… bon sang mais comment est-ce… comment es-tu même parvenu à cette conclusion ? »

« J'ai… j'ai lu quelque part… »

« Quelque part, où ? Fifty Shades Of Grey ? »

« Non ! Du tout, du tout. C'était écrit dans un article de Elle que… ou plutôt dans Grazia… je… ok, non. _Non_. Ne commence surtout pas à rire. »

Mais une fois partie, Ginny ne pouvait tout bonnement plus s'arrêter. Ses deux bras à présent enroulés autour de son ventre, elle se gondolait sur le matelas, hoquetant à en frôler l'asphyxie — et après la proposition de Dean, n'aurait-ce pas été le summum de l'ironie ?

« Je pouvais pas deviner, aussi. » grommelait Dean en se laissant lourdement retomber à côté d'elle, boudeur. « Tu ne me dis jamais ce que tu aimes. »

Deux choses se passèrent alors. Un flash mental : talons aiguilles, lèvres rouge sang, regard d'émeraude, timbre glacial — _Pansy, enchantée_. Puis une montée de chaleur imminente, suffocante, l'embrasant dans les endroits les plus traîtres de son corps.

Et Ginny s'arrêta de rire. D'un seul coup.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, elle courut trois quart d'heures de plus que d'habitude et retrouva son appartement vide, un post-it _'On s'appelle ce soir ! Bisous !'_ griffonné à la hâte puis collé sur le miroir de l'entrée.

.

.

Hermione, d'après le très sérieux diagnostic médical de Ginny, souffrait du « déni de Crésus ». Elle n'avait pas moins de deux secrétaires sous ses ordres, cinq différentes cartes bleues, huit propriétés immobilières à son nom, onze pyjamas 100% cachemire mais rechignait toujours à être appelée Hermione Rockefeller.

« Granger me va très bien. » revendiquait-elle aussitôt. « Granger-Malfoy me convient encore mieux. »

Ginny cessa un instant de jongler avec son tube de masque anti-acné.

« En parlant de Malfoy, j'ai une question hautement scientifique à te poser. »

« …ok ? »

« Tiens-toi prête. »

« Mmh. »

« Et coupe le haut-parleur. » ajouta la rousse.

« Accouche, Ginny. » s'impatienta Hermione.

« Donc lorsque vous couchez ensemble— »

« _Pu…_ naise. J'aurais dû m'en douter » siffla immédiatement Hermione et il y eut un bruit de boutons furieusement tapés, de roues de fauteuil actionnées, de porte claquée puis : « Alors là, bravo. _Vraiment_ ,bravo. Tout l'étage entier a dû t'entendre et Martha y compris. Chapeau, Ginevra. »

« Je t'ai bien dit de couper le haut-parleur. » ne put s'empêcher de pouffer Ginny.

« Incroyable. » souffla Hermione et son amie l'entendit se rasseoir en soupirant. « Que veux-tu même savoir à ce sujet, perverse. »

« S'il t'arrive de fantasmer sur… quelque chose d'autre. Ou quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Non. » fut sa réponse immédiate.

« Jamais ? » creusa Ginny.

« Jamais. » soutint Hermione.

« …vraiment ? »

« A qui d'autre voudrais-tu même que je pense lorsque j'ai Draco Lucius Malfoy sous les yeux ? »

« Je sais pas. Gordon Ramsay ? »

« Bye, Ginny. » déclara Hermione, prête à couper.

« Keira Knighley. » continua Ginny.

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais pas. » répéta la rousse et cette fois-ci, elle se rongeait nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. « Eva Green. »

« Fantasmer sur Eva Green ? » prononça lentement Hermione.

« Peut-être. Je sais pas. » répéta à nouveau Ginny. « Emilia Clarke. »

« Tu vas me faire tout l'annuaire féminin d'Hollywood ? »

« Evan Rachel Wood. »

« Ok, je raccroche. »

« Est-ce qu'on mange toujours ensemble à midi ? » s'assura Ginny.

La tonalité de fin d'appel fut sa seule réponse. Cinq minutes plus tard, son portable tressautait sur le lit à l'annonce d'un texto de ' _Sugar Daddy'_. _RDV 13h30 au Coco._ , avait envoyé Hermione suivi de l'adresse en question.

.

.

Le Coco s'avérait être un petit restaurant en alcôve nommé Coquillette. A peine en poussa-t-elle la porte vitrée que Ginny fut frappée par trois détails. La musique : une mélodie de harpe sur un fond sonore de death metal. La décoration : de petites pâtes multicolores flottants dans les airs, chacune accrochée à un fil transparent depuis le plafond. L'environnement : une quinzaine de tables parfaitement dressées d'un côté et puis, quatre ou cinq marches plus bas, une cheminée en pierre entourée d'une étagère de livres ainsi que d'une dizaine de poufs triangulaires. Un client était d'ailleurs assoupi sur deux d'entre eux, son roman entrouvert sur le torse, un bras tombant contre la moquette épaisse. Ginny en avait manqué, des opportunités cruciales en vingt-deux années d'existence, mais elle pouvait au moins se réjouir d'avoir pensé à emporter tout son matériel de guerre avec elle aujourd'hui.

Il existait des endroits qui stimulaient l'imagination. Il en existait d'autres qui mettaient à l'aise d'emblée. Celui-ci semblait merveilleusement combiner les deux. Ginny travaillait le plus souvent depuis chez elle et bien que cela ait ses avantages — se lever à onze heures, faire une crise existentielle jusqu'à treize heures, commencer sa prochaine illustration à treize heures une —, rester dans un même espace confiné du lever au coucher du soleil pouvait quelques fois saturer sa créativité. C'est pourquoi elle changeait souvent de lieux, tentait les parcs, bibliothèques et terrasses à la recherche d'un endroit qui l'aiderait à optimiser sa productivité. Et celui-ci promettait d'être son prochain QG.

D'un pas sûr, la rousse parcourut l'allée centrale et descendit les petites marches pour s'installer près du feu. L'endroit était bien plus grand que ce que l'on pouvait entrevoir depuis l'entrée, deux poufs supplémentaires cachés dans les angles. Elle repéra même un petit parc à jouets pour les enfants où une fille griffonnait furieusement sur un cahier de coloriage, sourcils froncés, tandis que sa mère dégustait un thé avec son mari juste à côté. Un sourire aux lèvres, la rousse s'octroya un dernier tour d'horizon des lieux avant d'élire domicile sur un pouf gris relativement moelleux. Elle se hâta ensuite de sortir tout son attirail : tablette graphique, stylet, iPod, écouteurs. Une minute seulement et la voici replongée dans son monde.

Depuis trois mois, elle était sous contrat avec une petite maison d'édition spécialisée en romans fantasy qui la commissionnait pour la confection de leurs couvertures. La dernière en date était une saga relatant les mésaventures d'une princesse elfe promise au trône et dont le destin royal se retrouvait contrarié par le soudain coup d'Etat d'un grand empereur dragon, trois jours seulement avant qu'elle ne soit proclamée reine. Ginny, qui devait obligatoirement soumettre au minimum trois différents modèles de couvertures parmi lesquels l'auteur devait faire son choix, bloquait à trouver l'inspiration nécessaire à son troisième croquis. L'idée d'une princesse à la peau verte poursuivie par un cousin éloigné de Smaug ne lui parlait pas tant que ça — qui l'aurait cru, mmh ? Mais assise ici, en tailleurs au coin du feu, du Fleetwood Mac dans les oreilles, sa main se mettait à bouger d'elle-même, les formes, couleurs et ombres prenant soudain vie sous ses yeux.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'un pincement d'estomac douloureux lui rappela que : 1) elle se trouvait dans un restaurant, 2) elle était passablement affamée mais 3) aucun employé n'était encore venu prendre sa commande (et 4) Hermione n'était toujours pas là mais en tant que meilleure amie de Rockefeller, Ginny était habituée à cet emploi du temps de ministre). Dans un semi sursaut, la rousse releva la tête pour observer les environs, à la recherche d'un serveur à — gentiment — héler. Et elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin.

 _Juste_ derrière son épaule se tenait calmement une jeune fille blonde, une tasse dans la main, un menu sous le bras. Ginny cligna des yeux. La jeune fille ne se contenta que de tourner lentement la tête dans sa direction, son regard se détachant au ralentis du dessin de la tablette pour se poser droit sur Ginny.

Et elle lui sourit.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. » lui fit-elle savoir.

« Oh. » réalisa Ginny avant d'ôter ses deux écouteurs d'un geste rapide. « Je ne vous avais pas vu, désolée. C'est, hum… c'est très gentil de votre part. Vous étiez là depuis longtemps ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Sa chevelure était extraordinairement longue, une cascade dorée tombant à hauteur de ses hanches, et elle portait un large t-shirt vert pastel converti en robe avec des New Rocks montantes à boucles métalliques qui la surélevait de quinze bons centimètres. Ginny cligna encore plus lentement des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dessinez ? » demanda la blonde avant de s'accroupir au sol, sa tête à présent si proche que la rousse s'attendit presque à ce qu'elle vienne reposer son menton contre son épaule. « C'est très joli. » murmura-t-elle, observant le dessin de plus près.

« Hum. » bredouilla Ginny, brièvement décontenancée. Elle prit une silencieuse inspiration, inhalant au passage les effluves de verveine semblant émaner de l'étrangère, puis se racla la gorge. « Ça représente… ou du moins, c'est _censé_ représenter une princesse elfe émergeant gracieusement de l'eau. Mais là, on est plus proche de la princesse Fiona jaillissant d'une flaque d'eau. »

« Non. » objecta la blonde et Ginny attendit qu'elle élabore mais rien ne vint.

« Disons qu'il me reste encore de gros progrès à faire. » déclara-t-elle alors.

« C'est déjà très joli tel que c'est. »

Ginny chercha une formule de remerciement mais la blonde se releva avant qu'elle ne puisse se décider. Du coin de l'oeil, elle l'observa disparaître de son champs de vision puis réapparaître droit devant elle pour placer une petite table juste à côté de son pouf. La rousse l'observa encore tandis qu'étaient tour à tour déposés la tasse qu'elle tenait puis le menu du restaurant.

A présent face à face, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de notifier, photographier, cataloguer les nouveaux détails qui se présentaient à ses yeux. Les petites pâquerettes décorant sa crinière blonde. La paire de lunettes fantaisistes perchées au sommet de son crâne. Son cou orné d'un collier de bonbons, puis d'un collier de pâtes torsadées, puis d'un collier à pic, puis d'un pendentif en perle. Ses boucles d'oreilles fruitées : une fraise pour la gauche, une cerise pour la droite. Le talisman celtique tatoué sur le bas de sa cuisse que la coupe de son t-shirt dévoilait. La barre industrielle traversant son cartilage gauche. Son verni multicolore écaillé. Et ses yeux bleus, clairs comme l'eau du Pacifique. Lorsqu'elle les releva vers Ginny, la rousse se sentit presque noyée.

« Il a refroidi. » dit-elle.

« Je… quoi ? » lâcha Ginny, toutes notions de politesse jetées par la fenêtre, avant de se ressaisir. « Oh, le café ? »

L'employée hocha la tête. Elle touchait la tasse du bout des doigts comme pour en deviner la température.

« Je vais vous en refaire un. » décida-t-elle.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligée. » s'empressa de répondre Ginny. « Je veux dire, c'est très gentil de votre part de l'avoir amené mais… je… ne vous en sentez vraiment pas forcée. »

« Je ne me sens jamais forcée. » réfuta la blonde mais elle souriait toujours, sa voix légère comme l'air. « Je suis libre. »

Et sur ces simples paroles, elle s'éclipsa. Ginny réprima l'envie instinctive de tourner la tête pour la regarder partir, préférant reste fixe, face à elle-même. Puis, lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux, chassant le voile vitreux obstruant son regard, face à son illustration. Dans toute son infinie laideur. Tout était à faire ou à refaire. Absolument _tout_. Et Ginny était souvent biaisée dans ses auto-critiques, plus encline à détruire mentalement son travail à la hache qu'autre chose, mais elle se pensait très honnêtement objective en affirmant que ce dessin ne méritait même pas qu'elle perçoive un salaire à la fin du mois. Et ce fut ce quart d'heure d'optimisme que choisit Hermione pour pointer le bout de son nez, l'air absolument éreintée.

« Je pensais que cette fichue réunion ne se terminerait jamais, bon sang. » fut sa salutation essoufflée, ses mains activement occupées à défaire le noeuds de son écharpe — Burberry. « Vingt cinq personnes mobilisées pour déterminer la couleur parfaite d'une fichue carrosserie de voiture. Tuez-moi. Ou mieux : rendez-moi les quarante-cinq minutes d'existence que je viens tout juste de perdre. » Elle jeta son écharpe sur son sac, posa son sac sur l'un des poufs puis déposa un baiser glacial et rapide sur le front de Ginny. « Tu es ici depuis longtemps, non ? Vraiment désolée. Je me charge de l'addition. Qu'est-ce que tu as commandé ? »

« Rien pour l'instant. » répondit sa voisine en éteignant l'écran de sa tablette.

« Rien ? » répéta Hermione, presque offensée. « Même pas une assiette de pâtes ? Un peu de salade ? Une boisson ? Rien du tout ? »

« Je viens à peine d'avoir le menu. Ils ont mis quasiment vingt minutes à me l'apporter. »

« Oh, oui, ça leur arrive. » haussa cette fois-ci des épaules Hermione. « La fois dernière, je suis restée près d'une heure sans rien commander. »

Ginny écarquilla des yeux.

« Une heure ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Une heure. » confirma Hermione avec un petit sourire, comme si la chose était parfaitement normale. « Je ne crois même pas avoir mangé quoi que ce soit, en définitive. »

 _Pourquoi être restée_ _dans ce cas_ , voulut demander Ginny, mais voici que la jeune fille blonde réapparaissait avec son café fumant pour le poser sur la petite table.

« Luna ! » s'exclama alors Hermione, son sourire quantifié. « Comment vas-tu ? Je ne savais pas du tout que tu travaillais aujourd'hui ! »

« Neville avait besoin d'une paire de bras supplémentaire. » répondit la dénommée Luna.

« J'imagine ! Je vois à chaque fois plus de clients lorsque je passe ici. » acquiesça Hermione.

« Oui. De plus en plus de belles âmes passent le pas de cette porte. » confirma la blonde juste avant que ses yeux océaniques ne se posent sur Ginny.

« Ha ! » s'exclama au même instant Hermione et elle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la rousse, la poussant soudain vers l'avant. « Luna, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Ginevra Weasley. Depuis le temps que je t'en parle ! »

« Ginny. » corrigea instinctivement la concernée.

« C'est avec elle que je devais venir à ton anniversaire la semaine dernière. » continua Hermione.

« Oh. » réalisa à voix basse Ginny, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Oh ! » réalisa un peu plus fort Luna, les sourcils haussés. « C'est dommage. La fête était très belle. »

« N'est-ce pas ? » répondit Hermione. « Je lui ai dit qu'elle était la bienvenue mais Mademoiselle a préféré dormir plutôt que de daigner se déplacer. »

« _Hermione_. » souffla Ginny, mortifiée.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas la vérité ? » répliqua la brune, un rictus clairement audible derrière son intonation innocente — Draco était une influence dangereuse dans la vie de cette femme.

« Je… oui. _Non_. J'étais… je venais de faire mon jogging du soir et… c'est… j'étais un peu fatiguée mais… ce n'était pas intentionnel ou… ou quoi que ce soit, je ne me suis pas… je… c'était… Eurgh. » s'emmêla royalement les pinceaux Ginny, sa figure progressivement plus rouge que ses cheveux. « Je ne… »

Luna lui embrassa la joue — _tic_. Un toucher si léger et si furtif que Ginny mit une bonne poignée de secondes à l'enregistrer.

« Luna Lovegood, enchantée. » se présenta-t-elle alors, mettant fin à son interminable logorrhée. « C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. »

« Pareillement. » articula Ginny avec un hochement robotique de la tête.

« J'ai refait le café. J'espère qu'il conviendra. » continua-t-elle. « La même chose que d'habitude, Hermione ? »

« La même chose. » acquiesça Rockefeller.

« Okay. » répondit Luna et elle lui embrassa également la joue avant de repartir.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils et ferma brièvement les yeux le temps de faire craquer les articulation de son cou. Les rouvrant, elle surprit le regard de Ginny toujours bloqué sur l'endroit qu'occupait précédemment Luna et elle se redressa pour dire :

« Elle est tactile dès le départ. Je sais que tu détestes ça, j'ai oublié de te prévenir — cela dit, je ne savais même pas qu'elle travaillait aujourd'hui. »

« Mmmh ? » se reprit Ginny. « Non, ce n'était pas… C'est… Je ne… _ok_. » s'arrêta-t-elle à temps, cette fois-ci. « Bref. »

« Donc tu m'expliques ce qu'était ce cirque au téléphone, tout à l'heure ? » embraya Hermione en attrapant sa tasse de café. « Martha me regarde bizarrement, maintenant. Je ne te félicite vraiment pas. »

« Dean veut m'étrangler. » lâcha d'un bloc Ginny.

Peu de spectacles furent aussi hilarants que celui d'une Hermione s'étouffant avec une gorgée brûlante de café.

« Dean veut— _hein_? » suffoqua-t-elle, la voix éraillée.

« M'étrangler. Au lit. Il pense que c'est ce que je veux. »

« Et c'est le cas ? »

Ginny haussa des épaules. Elle ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'elle voulait.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, tu sais ? » relativisa Hermione en reposant la tasse sur la table. « Certaines personnes, hum. Y trouvent leur compte. »

Ginny tourna la tête au ralentis vers sa meilleure amie pour l'observer avec de grands yeux.

« …quoi ? » finit par réagir la brune, les joues un peu roses.

« Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy. » l'interpella Ginny d'une intonation faussement scandalisée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » se défendit Hermione en coinçant une de ses boucles derrière son oreille d'une gestuelle rapide. « Je dis simplement que c'est une… pratique appréciée de certains. »

« Et de certaines aussi ? » poussa la rousse, mesquine.

« On parle de toi. » lui rappela Hermione.

« Hun-hun. » ricana Ginny avec un haussement de sourcils moqueur.

Hermione se racla bruyamment la gorge puis continua :

« J'en déduis donc que les choses vont mieux entre toi et Dean. »

« Ouais. » répondit Ginny avec un haussement d'épaules évasif. « J'y travaille. »

« Et lui ? Il y travaille également ? C'est un boulot qui doit se faire à deux. »

« Je pense que pour cette fois, c'est plutôt à mon tour de faire des efforts et m'investir un petit peu plus, être plus présente pour lui, me comporter comme une partenaire et non comme un joueur solo eeeet je savais que tu allais rouler des yeux. » devina la rousse en observant cet habituel agacement grandir chez sa voisine.

« Ginny, tu _es_ un joueur solo. Tu l'as toujours été. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses qu'il est à chaque fois de ton devoir de t'adapter aux autres ou de changer pour qu'ils t'aiment un peu plus. » soupira Hermione.

« Je ne change pas pour être plus aimée. Je change pour sauver mon couple. » nuança son amie.

« Tu finiras par devenir une personne entièrement différente de celle que tu es mais aussi de celle dont Dean est tombé amoureux. Ce qui dans tous les cas résultera en un échec. »

« C'est censée être moi la pessimiste du duo, je te signale. » lui rappela à juste titre Ginny.

« Je ne fais qu'être réaliste sur toute cette situation. » rétorqua Hermione d'un ton sans appel.

Ginny fronça des sourcils, légèrement piquée.

« Très facile de jouer aux maitres Yoda lorsqu'on vit dans un conte de fée tout droit sorti des fabriques Disney. » siffla-t-elle alors.

« Ma vie n'est pas un conte de fée, Ginny. Très loin de là. »

« Oh, pitié. Le job parfait ? Le palace de rêve ? Le prince charmant millionnaire ? Le mariage paradisiaque ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas un éclatant _'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants'_ dans toute cette histoire ? »

« Les enfants, peut-être ? » répliqua Hermione d'une voix chancelante.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer la seconde suivante tel un poisson dans l'eau, le sifflet coupé. Quelque chose de plaintif brillait dans le regard humide de sa voisine et en l'espace d'une seule micro seconde, la rousse passa de la femme la plus énervée du monde à l'être humain le plus coupable qui puisse exister sur le globe terrestre.

« Oh, Hermione. » souffla-t-elle en s'accroupissant juste à côté de la brune pour lui agripper la main. « Je suis désolée. Vraiment, _vraiment_ désolée. »

Hermione déglutit avec lenteur, ravalant un sanglot ostensible, puis expira silencieusement, la respiration légèrement hachée.

« Excuse-moi. Vraiment. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment. Oh mon Dieu. » murmurait Ginny, désespérée.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » répondit Hermione en essuyant furtivement sa larme solitaire avec sa phalange de pouce.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? »

« Comment voulais-tu même que je l'annonce ? _'Hello Ginny, figure-toi qu'on essaie désespérément d'avoir un enfant depuis plus d'un an mais que mon corps refuse d'obtempérer et que je suis terrifiée à l'idée que Draco se lasse puis me quitte un jour mais sinon, tout va bien dans mon palace Disney'_. »

Ginny enfouit sa figure dans le pli du bras d'Hermione, honteuse.

« Oublie toutes les conneries qui viennent de sortir de ma bouche. J'ai encore raté une précieuse occasion de me taire. Oublie tout. Je prendrai rendez-vous dans la semaine pour que ma langue soit chirurgicalement amputée et jetée dans la Tamise. »

« Laisse ta pauvre langue tranquille. » répondit la brune avec un petit rire humide. « Elle me fait rigoler la moitié du temps. »

« Je suis complètement, indubitablement et irrévocablement stupide. » continuait de déblatérer Ginny.

« Hey. » réagit alors Hermione en emprisonnant doucement sa figure pour lui faire face. « Tu ne le savais pas, ok ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne et Draco aussi. Arrête de te fustiger. »

Ginny opina piteusement mais vint replonger sa figure dans sa cachette la seconde suivante. Hermione ne se contenta cette fois-ci que de reposer sa paume sur sa tête et elles restèrent ainsi pendant une longue poignée de minutes, les bruits des clinquements de couverts, du bourdonnement des conversations alentours et de la harpe sur fond de death metal comme bande-son d'accompagnement.

« Luna ! » s'exclama Hermione au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité. « Oui, oui, tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

A cela Ginny se sentit le besoin de relever enfin la tête. Elle plissa des yeux face à la lumière nouvelle mais stabilisa son regard sur la silhouette élancée de Luna qui les observait toutes les deux, une assiette de pâtes carbonara à la main et un sourire affectueux aux lèvres.

« Vous étiez si jolies ensemble. » prononça-t-elle de sa voix aérienne. « Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

.

.

* * *

 **Verdict ?**

 **xo.**


End file.
